tf2: pyromaniac's and spies
by CYclopsFIVE
Summary: Pyro had alway's been a women. RED had no idea of this. Of course this fact of NOT knowing who pyro was never sat well with Spy. He was going to find out even if killed him. But how will the two react when spy eventually finds out pyro's secret? fem!pyro. friendships will rise!
1. Delema

TF2: pyromaniac's and spies

**This was a spur of the moment story. I love team Fortress 2, but sadly I don't own it. I've never played TF2 before- so the map is a little choppy. Hope you like it! **

**WARNING! THERE IS CURSING AND A RED SPY!**

It wasn't as easy as the others on the red team thought. Being a pyro was a hard thing to manage; you were required to keep on your mask _all the fuckin time_. There was a good side to being pyro though. You were unknown and went under the radar easily. RED pyro loved this; that reason alone was enough for the fire-lover to join in the first place. No one had any idea- but pyro was a women. Pyro was a small black, spiky haired female with a tomboy attitude and full of smart ass comments. Most of her statements were hardly understood though: but she was used to it. Plus, who needs a smartass pyro when you have a know-it-all, annoying scout around? Point proven.

Scout was born in Boston. He was always claiming that surviving there made you the toughest person in the world. This made Pyro smile, Even if she held her tongue when he said something that made her scoff. Engie, Medic, Demo, Heavy and solder usually just left her alone, her statement getting to them more than just a few times a day. Sniper hardly even talked to her, and when he did the conversations were short. Spy. She didn't know how to deal with him sometimes; on several occasions he had tried to get the mask removed from her head. It was never by force of course, but many valid points were made when he started to lean towards the topic of who the fire bug really was. Spy was swift in everything he did. More than once did he contemplate on sneaking in while the pyro was asleep. He had thought about sneaking a peek at the man's face during when he took a shower, but quickly decided against it. Taking the basic approach was never his style.

It was frustrating to spy that he knew next to nothing about pyro. He (the pyro) had never showed his face or even spoke with his mask up. It was absolutely bothering spy to no end. He could decipher the muffled message of 'pyro talk' (the nickname given by their scout it seemed) better than anyone on the red team; but pyro always found a way to dodge questions about himself. Spy sighed and snuffed out his cigarette in the tray. He had stayed in the recreational room after the previous win. Spy folded his hands together in thought. Pyro acted kind of like a spy, even if it sounded weird inside his own head. Spy stood from the table. He pulled out a silver case out of his pocket and lit another cigarette. He checked his watch and frowned. His thinking had cut into the night. It was now dark out in the 2Fort base.

Spy was about to leave when he noticed a familiar person through the window. Pyro was heading to the long since abandoned locker room. Spy held back the urge to follow the fire bug. Spy or not, he still prided himself on being a gentlemen. No matter how badly he wanted to know who the pyro was- he needed to be patient and sneaky about it. After all, curiosity killed the cat. Too bad this time the cat wouldn't be so hasty, or he might have already lost. Spy opened the door and completely ignored the slightly ajar door and continued to his room. He stopped at his room and looked to his left. Not three doors down was pyro's room. Spy took out a card and held it up next to the scanner on the wall. The little red light turned green as he pushed the door open. He closed it with a soft click and sighed once more. spy stayed up till' midnight in the dark until he was completely sick on the subject. The next week was cease fire anyway.

'_Oh, how much fun that will be.'_


	2. accuracy

**TF2: Pyromaniac's and spies**

**ch 2: Accuracy**

_**Reply to Smuoers: yesh. The medic can be a problem that way. BUT NO WORRIES! I was origanally planning to get into that this chapter. Literally after I wrote the first chapter I looked over it all and stopped myself from flipping out on how i'm gonna make it so medic has no clue. but as you'll see in this chappy that I figured it out! Thank you so much for your review, oh and I dont really have a computer, i usually just use my friends to update stuff. **_

**Ok. I dont own team fortress 2. Valve does. (but its on my birthday list)**

* * *

Pyro removed her mask with a tug and set it in her locker. She grumbled as it fell over her eyes.

she pulled it back and streached. It had been a long day and she waited untill the locker room was clear to take a shower. The others wouldint of looked** , **but she didn't want to run around in a towel; no matter how flat chested she may be she was still a women. Pyro unzipped the suit and let out a shudder as the difference in air temperature hit her flesh. It never occurred to her that it was always too hot in the suit; she had gotten so used to the heat of fire that she never noticed. Slipping out easily, she stuffed it down the laundry hamper. Grabbing a shower she closed the stall behind her, she stripped out of her tank top and shorts.

It was better to cover up underneath, but she liked the almost silky feel of the suit on the inside. Pyro turned the nob and waited for it to heat up before completely standing under the steady stream. She let her mind wonder.

What was the medic trying to pull?

Earlier that day he had announced that a few members of the team were in need of a physical exam, and she was one of them. Last time she had managed to dodge him. She had flat out refused to take off her suit. All he did was check her pulse by her wrists once she removed a glove and measured her weight and height. There was no way she could do it again. Medic hadn't made an argument last time; this time she wasn't so sure he would allow it to happen again. Medic was so far calm (and a bit crazy) for the most part. Pyro shuttered at the thought of an angry Medic. He really creped her out with that cold glare of his, it was creepy. She shut off the water and wrapped around in the towel. She pulled another suit from her locker and set it on the bench. She searched for another tank top and shorts. She pulled them on before stepping into her suit and zipping it up. Her hair was short enough to not need to be put in a hair bow; the benefits of having a boyish style haircut.

She slipped on her mask and cursed. It was already dark outside. Pyro made her way slowly down the halls. It was a bit unnerving at how quiet it was, except for the occasional beeps of the sentry guns. Her door was between demos and snipers. It wasn't bad, Demo usually had a tendency to drink and sing loudly at times. Sniper was always in his van, so she got a lot of peace most of the time. She didn't dare complain. She pulled out her key from under her mask and pressed it to the scanner. Once inside she sighed and went to her closet. She dressed in a real baggy shirt and jeans. Pyro slipped them on and fling herself on her bed. She tugged the mask off. Pyro lay on her back and stared at the bugged face. It was incredibly huge with the filters. A memory flashed in her mind as she smirked to herself.

* * *

_Fire. She loved it. It was the best thing in the world to her. Too bad that it always got here in trouble_

**_September 5_****_TH_****_. 2000: _**

_A girl let out a large cough of black as she waved away the smoke. The matches in her hand before lay on the ground. The college professor stood with a pissed of expression. He shook his head and escorted her to the main office of the building; it was not the first time she had done this. No, it was expected of her to have to do with anything involving fire and hurting people. (Not on purpose of course)The nurses took her from the man and calmly set her in the back into the nurse's office. _

_The girl stayed quiet, she was a bit pissed off that there wasn't at least a single sign that said 'do not use around open flames' come on! How the hell was she supposed to know? It was the young females last year. Actually it was the last day, and she just wanted to watch a flame out of boredom. Well… she guessed that the science room wasn't the best choice. Oh fuckin' well. After a few moments there was a knock at the door. The female called for them to come in. No one opened the door. The girl sat from the chair she was in and opened the door. No one was there._

_"That's odd" She whispered to herself. On the floor a brown package caught her eye. She picked it up and examined it. It had no return address, but it did have her name on it. She looked around. Was this some joke? For all the 28 years of jokes she had gone through; this was the lamest. She closed the door and opened it. Reliable Excavation & Demolition team? They were in need of a pyro. Well, it sounded like her. She did have a passion for burning stuff. The letter seems authentic, good pay too, but it also seemed too good to be true. It was; she was to be on a team with eight other 'classes.' She smiled. Running out the door she ignored the protest about a burn on her arm that she didn't even feel. She was busy running home to mail her reply. She didn't even question why in the world a military type of people wanted a college graduate to burn stuff and people..._

_but she would find out those awensers soon enough._

* * *

Pyro woke up to knocking on her door. She groaned and sat up. Her mask falling off her chest. Pyro yawned. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She slipped it on before giving a 'muffled hold on, I'm coming god dammit' Pyro dragged herself to her door and opened it to see medic through the thick lenses. She gave a sour glare to him knowing he couldn't see it. He cleared his through before speaking.

"I vant to see you in my office, in one hour like zhe other" With that he simply left. Leaving an annoyed pyro behind to fume in piece. Spy passed by and smirked. "'ave an exam do we?"

She grumbled under her breath and simply slammed the door really hard.

She hated doctors. Especially if that doctor happened to be there Medic. Better get it over with anyway. She didn't bother to change and slipped on her suit. She had breakfast and coffee on her mind. Yeah, coffee sounded amazing right now. She zipped up the suit and stuffed her key under the thick mask as she headed out the door. It wasn't long before she found herself in the kitchen. Immediately she grabbed a cup of freshly brewed coffee and lifted her mask enough to expose her mouth. It was warm and slid down her throat nicely. Pyro let her mind wonder. Medic popped in her head and groaned. She looked above her head to see the time and groned again, seeing as she should be there in less than five only took one to suddenly be in the medic's make-shift 'waiting room.'

Sniper and spy were the only people waiting. Pyro felt a pit pool in her stomach, she knew that if she didnt watch her body language that the would know she was nervous. Pyro was thankful that the two only glanced behind them to her. She stayed by the doors she came through and calmed herself. '_why the fuck am I so nervous about a damn physical?! Get your self to fucking gether women! you need to chill!'_

She had such a mouth sometimes...

During pyro's thoughts, Spy had been secreatly glancing to the man behind him. Even throught the suit the man was visably tense. It was odd to think pyro was _afraid_ of medic. The claim just didn't seem to fit. Swiftly the doors opened and scout ran passed the three with a hiddin bandage on his neck and out the doors without a single 'bye.'Medic pointed to pyro. The man didn't hesitat and passed the german into the room. Sniper lokked to the Spy as if to ask something but spy just shook his head as if saying 'I honestly don't know.' It was a few minutes of silence; say for the mumbled voices to the doctor's closed doors. After a short amount of time Pyro emerged and almost a little too quickly- left.

The two other RED members both blinked at the sudden-ness of the moment.

* * *

Pyro sighed once she was back in her room. Without haist she removed her mask and suit. she threw the articals of clothing to a corner near her door and fell on her bed. During medic's physical, she had baiscly rejected every attempt for the mask (and suit) to be removed. It was a bit akward and har to do; but she pulled it off- Again. She felt tierd. all she did was take a physical, half the day wasn't even over and she wanted to sleep forever. Plus Scout had used the last of her matches to light firecrackers; so forget about entertaining herself. Eengineer wouldint let her anyways. not after what happened last time. Pyro streached and yawned. She wrapped up in a ball and tangled in her covers.


End file.
